


The Mousy Angel

by WaywardLotus



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Human!Castiel - Freeform, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Shrinking, Slow Build, tiny!Cas
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-03
Updated: 2015-03-19
Packaged: 2018-02-03 05:36:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 21,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1733006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WaywardLotus/pseuds/WaywardLotus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set after Season 8 - Castiel is now human working with the Winchester brothers, learning how to be hunter. While still adjusting to life as a human Cas has the unfortunate luck to cross paths with a witch who decides to curse him. (Size!fic)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi all! This is my first fanfic in a very long time and it's my first multi chapter fanfic. It is currently not being beta-ed. If you want to step up the the plate let me know. Also if you see any spelling or grammatical errors feel free to call me out cause I know I'm horrible about it.
> 
> Hopefully this isn't too similar to the other size!fics out there, some inspiration comes from the ask-tiny-Cas tumblr. As with all fanfics I do not own anything from the Supernatural universe. Just borrowing them for my own amusement. Hope you enjoy it! :)

It had been several months since the fall of the angels. The Winchesters and Castiel were currently avoiding said fallen angels as Sam recovered from the damage that the trails to close the gates of hell had taken on his body. Plus the boys had the daunting task of helping a now human Castiel adjust to his new life. Step one, teach him how to hunt and self defense. While laying low at the bunker they would take on small hunts to try and acclimate Castiel, which he was doing pretty well. Their current case supposedly a single witch using her new found powers to get revenge on those she deemed deserved it.

After all the research and interviewing they had figured out their target. All that was left to do was to gank the witch. In old Winchester fashion the three men busted into the house guns blazing ready to get it over quickly so they could move on. Quick unspoken conversation with a nod and the men split up to search the house. Sam went upstairs, Dean took the main floor, and Castiel went into the basement. Castiel was the lucky winner and happened upon the witch's lair along with the witch. As Castiel crept down the wooden stairs in order to get a better shot when he finally hit the creaky step that is on all stair cases that lead into basements. The witch quickly turn around and smiled at the new hunter.

"Lookie what we have here, a little mouse trying to sneak up on me" She tease as she flicked her wrist. The gun Castiel had been hold was ripped out of his hands and flung across the room. "Now, now pointing a gun at a lady is very rude." Another flick and Castiel was flung against the wall across the room. "Let's take a look at the gorgeous little mouse. Oh, my mistake you are no mouse my fallen angel. So you have lost all your grace, but it seems that was inevitable. You were slowly falling anyways someone just sped up the process, but looks as though the person you were falling for doesn't know or acknowledge it."

Castiel's eyes widen in fear and confusion. Whatever control the witch had over him he couldn't make a sound. What the hell was she getting at that he would always end up like this. The only reason he was human was all Metatron's fault.

"Oh sweet angel, you don't even realize just how far you've fallen for that hunter of yours do you. Well I'm feeling generous. So let's get you both on the same page before I leave. Time for you to be the mouse I thought you were and give that hunter a push to realize how much he has to lose if he's not careful."

"CAS!" Dean shouted "Shit! Sam! She's in the basement!" Thudding sounded as Dean barreled down the stairs.

"Looks like it's time for me to go." She got on her tiptoes and placed a kiss to Castiel's forehead. "Goodbye my mousy angel." Then she was gone and Castiel crumpled to the floor.

"Cas! Hey buddy are you alright?" Dean rushed over and gave Cas a once over not seeing anything wrong initially. "Answer me buddy, what did that bitch do to you?"

Cas just groaned. It felt like his whole body was getting squeezed tightly, everything was so painful. He was having trouble forming thoughts outside of the fact his body was wracked in pain. All was able to manage was a whispered whimper "Dean . . . Pain . . . So much pain."

"Where the pain?" Dean asked, searching Cas' body trying to find any injuries he missed. Dean never received an answer as Cas fell unconscious. "Son of bitch, Cas stay with me." Something was wrong Cas' body was changing. Dean watched as the former angel shrunk before his very eyes.

Sam came thundering down the stairs to find his brother holding a child in his arms. "Dean what happened? Where's Cas?"

Dean looked up, "Uhhh. . . that witch whammied him."

As Sam got closer he realize that the child was Cas but something else was going on, it looked like he was getting smaller. "Is he . . . is he shrinking?" Sam asked in disbelief.

"Yea, she was down here and before I was able to get to him she cast some fucking spell and disappeared. We are just lucky he isn't dead." Dean sighed looking down at their now handheld friend. Cas couldn't be more that five inches tall. Dean stood up cradling Cas in his hand close to his chest. "Let's get out of here. We need to either find that bitch again or a reversal spell as soon as possible."

"Agreed. Do you want to head back to the motel or straight to the bunker?" 

"Let's head back to the motel for tonight. Maybe she didn't go to far, though I doubt it. We can head back to the bunker in the morning." 

Sam nodded as the two of them headed back outside to the impala. "Let me hold Cas so you can drive." Sam suggested and held his hand out. 

Dean looked down at his unconscious friend in his hand and reluctantly handed him over to his younger brother. For some reason he didn't feel right letting his now even more defenseless friend out his hands but he rationally knew that he could trust his brother with Cas. He slid behind the wheel of the impala and the three drove back to motel in silence. 

Once they returned to their room Sam began to set Cas down on one of the beds. "Hold it. You are not putting a tiny Cas on one of those gross motel bed with gods know what. They are already bad enough at full size." Dean stated as he pulled a flannel shirt out his duffel bag. He place in a small pile on the pillow. "Here place him on top of this, least we know it's clean. He's already gonna be freaked out enough when he wakes." 

Sam gently laid Cas down on the flannel shirt. Then headed across the room to join Dean at the small table to get started on research. Dean was already flipping through one of the books they had brought along. Sam open his laptop to do what he does best. "It was surreal holding him, it's unbelievable just how small and light his is." Sam blurted out, still slightly stunned at their currently situation. The brothers have been in numerous odd situations but this one was new.

"Yea." Dean grunted in agreement. "Poor guy was still getting used to being human and now he's been down graded even further. I have a bad feeling that when he wakes, he isn't going take what the witch did to him well." 

Sam nodded as him and Dean settled into the old routine of research in hopes of finding a simple solution.

Castiel began to stir. Slowly coming back to the world of the consciousness keeping his eyes closed as he slowly allowed for them to adjust to the light he could tell was on on the other side of his eye lids. He started to mentally take account of his surrounds. Whatever he was laying on was very soft, and smelled like detergent and. . . . Dean? Why did it smell like Dean? Castiel pushed himself up into a sitting position as he slowly opened his eyes and was utterly confused. Castiel had no clue where he was, nothing looked familiar.

That didn't make any sense to him, he knew that before he fell unconscious Dean had found him. Then where had the Winchester brothers brought him, surely they would have returned the bunker or motel. Finally Castiel realized that he wasn't alone. As he scanned the area he saw. . . . the Winchesters? To Castiel they looked huge even from far away. And suddenly it dawned on him. Looking around the room he started to recognize the cheap motel furniture, just it was all wrong. Everything was gigantic.

He couldn't believe this was happening, the witch had shrunk. Now he was even more weak and useless to the brothers. At least when he was human he could learn to be useful, maybe not as much as when he was an angel but now. Castiel began to panic as his head filled with terrible thoughts. He didn't notice right away that the brothers were aware that he had woken up.

Dean glanced over at the bed for about the hundredth time, expecting to still see Cas' unconscious form. He was pleasantly surprise to see that the former angel was awake and sitting up. Dean got up and headed towards the bed. "Hey Cas how are ya feeling?" He asked as he squatted beside the bed close to where Cas was sitting on the pillow. He could plainly see that he wasn't okay. 

Castiel's heart leaped out of his chest when suddenly he heard Dean's voice boom and realized the hunter was now right next him. A huge face with kiddie pool sized green eyes staring at him. He didn't even comprehend what was said for him, instead his fight or flight instincts kicked in. Flight won and Castiel started to scramble away from the face as fast as he could. First was tumbling down the pillow he had been placed on. Once on the main part of the bed Castiel quickly attempted to stand but the surface was too uneven and soft after two failed attempts he gave up and crawled away as fast as he could.

"Cas, hey, clam down. It's Dean, it's just me buddy." Dean said trying to calm him down as he watched his friend run from him in terror. Cas was already more than half way across the bed and still looked as though he could not get far enough away. "Hey slow down there buddy or you're going to . . . ." Dean didn't get to finish his sentence as he leaped across the bed as Cas in his haste to get away ignored the fact that bed ended.

The giant said something again but went unheard by Castiel as he continued to run away, glancing over his shoulder every so often. He didn't notice that the bed ended, his train of thought was just to get as far away as possible. Suddenly Castiel was free falling. Hopefully he'd wake up before hitting the ground and this whole nightmare would end. There was just no way this was real. He had to be dreaming. 

Castiel landed on something slightly soft but firm and leathery. He definitely wasn't on the floor. Dean had caught him in his hand. The freak out began all over again in ernest. The fact that he could fit in his friend's hand had him curling up in a ball, squeezing his eyes shut, and placing his hands over his ears. He just kept thinking over and over again how he wanted to wake up from this nightmare.

"Gotcha!" Dean exclaimed as he caught Cas in cupped hands. "Let's not do that again. You okay?" He inquired as he sat up on the bed, bringing his hands to his face to get a closer look at Cas. Dean frowned when he saw just how terrified the guy was, he could feel him trembling in his hands. He shift him slightly so that Cas was sitting in just one hand. "Hey now, it's okay Cas we'll fix this." Dean sighed, not sure what to do to calm down the man that was currently siting in the palm of his hand.

During all the commotion Sam had gotten up from the table and walked over. With a look of concern he watched as his older brother tried to comfort their friend. Sam got the feeling that if Cas had freaked at the sight of Dean, whom he had always said to have a profound bond with, there was no way he could handle two giants currently. "Dean I'm going to go pick up some food and supplies." He whispered. Dean nodded and fished the keys out of his pocket and tossed them. 

Once Sam was gone, Dean set to work on calming down Castiel. He leaned against the head of the bed and brought his hand to his chest. Cupping Castiel close to himself, he used his thumb to slowly rub circles on the Cas' back as he started to hum Smoke on the Water.

About half way through the song Castiel slowly uncurled, opened his eyes, and lowered his hand from his ears. He didn't look up though, he wasn't ready to see the giant face that he knew loomed over him. Instead he opted to look down at the hand he was sitting on and began to trance the hand lines with his finger. Dean continued to rub his back and hum. Castiel found the action to be extremely soothing but also completely out of character for the hunter. Wouldn't this be one of those "chick-flick" moments that he was always set against. 

Slowly Castiel tilted his up until he was looking at the underside of Dean's chin. "Dean . . . " He breathed, still fighting to stay calm.

"Hey Cas," Dean whispered with a smile, "feeling better?"

"I am . . . okay, I guess. I am not injured if that is what you were wonder but it seems as though I have loss a significant amount of height." Castiel said dejectedly.

Dean gave a short snort at the reply. "That's an understatement. So you are not in pain anymore? You mentioned pain before passing out at the witch's earlier."

"No, not any more. It must have been cause be the initial spell. Why did she do this? She was babbling on about stuff but none of it made any sense."

"Well least you are not in any pain. Don't worry Sammy and I are on it. We are gonna get ya back to your normal height in no time." Dean assured Cas as he slowly lifted his hand to his face.

Castiel tried to contain the feeling of dread in his stomach as the platform, no Dean's hand, he sat on started to move upwards. He was once again level with two huge green eyes staring right at him. He could only look at the face for a few moments before it overwhelmed him and he was look down again, trying to avoid the staring eyes. "Th . . . .Thanks. Wh. . . Where will I stay in the mean time? I . . . I don't want to be more of a bother to you two. And now I'm even more useless and just dead weight." Castiel rambled on. Figuring that like always the boys would leave him behind somewhere while they figured things out.

"Woah, woah, hold on a second there Cas. You are getting ahead of yourself. Our first priority will be getting you back to normal. That means sticking with us. Either we find the witch and force her to undo the spell or we will find the reversal. So try not worry." Dean calmly explain.

Cas lifted his head, looking into Dean's eyes and could see the hunter wasn't lying. "Okay Dean, I will try but all this is very . . . overwhelming." Castiel confessed lowering his head again no longer able to look at the giant face in front of him.

"I bet." Dean huffed while looking over the very sullen Cas. "Well Sam should be back soon with food and some supplies. Umm . . . do you want to be set back down on the bed or join me over at the table while I continue to do some research?"

Castiel tilted his head to the side in consideration. Once Dean had gotten him calm down he realized he felt safe with the hunter and the thought of being far away from him again did not seem desirable. On the other hand he did not want to be a bother to the him. "I think I will be okay on the bed." Castiel answered against his better judgment.

Dean lowered his hand to the spot on the pillow were is flannel shirt covered it, palm flat so Cas could climb off. "Okay, I'm gonna turn on the TV so you are not just bored sitting here doing nothing. If ya need anything give a shout." Using his other hand Dean grabbed the remote, turned the TV on, and made sure the volume was at a reasonable level before leaving it sitting near Cas. After Cas had slid off hid hand, Dean got up and headed back to the table. 

Once seated Dean stared at the hand that was just holding his friend. He had acted calm around Cas because he knew the little dude needed it but it was unbelievable. Trying to wrap his head around it, he could still feel how feather light Cas felt sitting in his hand. He barely weighed anything, he was even more fragile now which scared Dean a lot. Way more than he was willing to admit. With a new sense of urgency to find a solution Dean resumed researching.

Castiel settled himself on the shirt looking up at the TV which seemed so far away but huge at the same time. Everything around him all looked so huge and wrong from his new perspective. He stared at the TV not really taking in watch was actually on the screen, some crime scene drama or something. Castiel mind was still whirling with thoughts of dread, panic, and self deprecating thoughts.

Giving his head a shake trying to rid himself of the useless thoughts Castiel focused on the show in front him as a distraction. Though he would quickly learn that allowing himself to be distracted while at his new height is not the wisest of decisions. Neither him nor Dean had noted during all the earlier movement on bed had shifted the shirt that Castiel now resided on from the center of the pillow to closer to the edge. The fabric of the shirt versus the sheets of the bed started to slide again and was slowly gaining momentum. Before Castiel had time to realize what was going on the shirt and Castiel both slide off the bed. Cas struggled to grab onto something to stop or slow his fall. As the shirt fell away, Cas was able to grip the bed skirt but not tight enough to stop. Instead he was getting some wicked rope on his palms as he slowed his fall. Eventually he just couldn't hold on any longer, the pain being too much. Luckily he was only a few feet, compared to his new height, away from the ground. Castiel landed on the shirt with thump as he landed harshly on the ground.

Of course as luck would have it, as Castiel went through the fun fall from the bed Sam had returned from his food and supplies run. With Sam entering the room announcing his return and making far too much noise no one heard the former angel fall. Sam placed all the bags on the table, "I got a bacon burger, fries, and pie for you and a salad for me. Figured Cas' could have some of either of ours. I doubt he could eat much right now. I also picked up some things I thought might be useful, hopefully some of the doll clothes I got will fit him." Sam stated.

Dean stared at his younger brother, "Doll clothes? Seriously?"

"Well, yea. We don't know how long he'll be like this and I'm sure he doesn't want to wear the same clothes the entire time. How is he anyways?" Sam asked as he looked over to the bed. "Better question. Where is he?"

"Uh, what are you talking about he's . . . . " Dean stopped and saw that Cas was no longer on the bed where he left him. "What the hell?! He was watching TV on the bed a second ago."

Sam and Dean looked at each other before slowly and carefully walking over to the bed. Dean saw his shirt in a pile on the floor, slowly he lifted it up hoping to fine his friend unharmed underneath it. No such luck. "Cas man, where are ya? Say something so we know you are alright." Dean implored, slightly louder than needed hoping that Cas would hear him where ever he had gotten to.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you, thank you, thank you to everyone who has read, kudos, bookmarked, etc. You are all wonderful! ^_^ 
> 
> I was hoping to write up more but I also didn't want to make everyone wait too long. Hope you all are enjoying this shameless self indulgent fic.

Just before the boys had walked over, Castiel let out a groan and he stood up. The shirt did little to break his fall but at least his didn't feel any broken bones, a few bruises maybe. His hands hurt a lot, some skin had been rubbed off from trying to slow his fall. Before Cas could even figure out his next step felt the ground shake. Once again his flight instinct kicked in and Castiel ran for the nearest cover, which happen to be under the night stand. He had to crouch a little bit in order to fit. He made his way all the way to the wall and sat down with his back against it. Looking out from underneath the table, Castiel could see a pair of feet right where he had been moments ago.

He watched as a hand slightly came into view and picked up the shirt. Next Dean's extremely loud voice boomed out a question looking for him. Castiel covered his ears in hopes of dampening the sound. Dean called out his name again. He knew he should say something, even more he should get to the edge of the night stand and reveal himself but he felt safer here. Being in here no one could easily grab, step, or sneak up on him. Castiel was close to just resigning to living underneath the night stand for the rest of his short life when he saw a giant hazel eye appear.

"Dean. I found him. He's under the night stand." Sam said without taking his eye off his tiny friend. Noticing that Cas had his hands covering his ears Sam lowered his voice. "Hey Cas, wanna come out from under there?" Cas made no noise or movement. "Are you hurt?" Still no response. Sam pulled his face away from the night stand and looked up at Dean. "He looks okay but he isn't responding or making any attempt to come out."

"Let me try. He's probably scared of your gigantor face, it not exactly nicest thing to see." Dean teased with smirk.

"Whatever jerk, like you'll have any better luck. If I'm scary than you are just downright fugly." Sam retort. 

"Yea right bitch." Dean scoffed as he lowered himself to the ground and peered underneath the table. Up against the wall he could see Cas was curled up in a ball again, hands over his ears like before, but at least he had his head up and was looking out. "Hey Cas. It's just Sammy and I here. You know you are safe. Think you can make your way out from under there?" Dean asked quietly. But still no response. "If you don't move soon Cas, Sam and I are gonna have to move the stand to get ya out of there. It's your choice but you can't live under there."

Castiel slowly lowered his hands. Dean gave Cas a few moments to decide which way he'd be exiting, finally Cas very slowly got back up into a crouching position. Castiel had to place one hand on the wall behind himself in order to push up and let out a audible groan from the pain in his hand. Dean stayed silent as he watched his friend, who was visibly injured slowly make his way to the edge. Cas was close to the exit but stopped and stared at the giant green eye staring right back.

"Uh, right. I'll move but ya gotta continue to come out, okay Cas?"

Castiel nodded. The eye disappeared and Castiel continued his trek out. Once he was out from underneath the night stand he looked up, and up, and up until he finally saw Dean face stories above him, and he was sitting cross legged in front of him. Out of his peripheral vision he could tell Sam was standing behind Dean and was even bigger. The damn flight instinct kicked in again and Castiel turned heel, determine he could make living underneath the night stand work. He didn't get very far. Cas collide with a familiar soft but sturdy leather wall that start to curl towards him and scoop him up. 

"Sorry Cas, but can't have ya running underneath there again." Dean apologize as he scooped him up and lifted Cas so he was about level with his chest. "I'm gonna stand up now and head over to the table. While we have something to eat you can explain to us how you ended up under there, understood."

Castiel nodded. He really didn't feel like talking to them but obviously at his new height he wasn't in a place to argue with someone who could crush him in the hand he currently sat in. Castiel shivered at the thought that crossed him mind. He knew neither of them would intentionally do anything of the sort. He started to focus on his breathing to try to calm down, when he felt his stomach plummet and his heart race as Dean started to stand up. Dean had brought the hand holding Castiel close to his chest, holding him like you would hold a hamster. Castiel quickly placed a death grip on Dean's near by thumb. He was starting to think he understood the hunter's fear of flying. Castiel closed his eyes shut because after one glance at just how very far away from the ground he was had his stomach in knots. He felt the endless chest that was to his right rumble with a chuckle. Of course Dean was laughing at him.

Dean was caught between feeling sorry for his friend but a part of himself found it hilarious. Especially considering this was the same angel that used to use the fact his true size was as big as the Chrysler building. Now he was huddled in his palm. Giving a quick glance to Sam, it was quite clear the escaped chuckle had been heard. Sam was giving him mega-level bitch face. Instantly Dean no longer found the situation funny.

Trying to be considerate to Cas, Dean tried to move very slowly to avoid jostling him too much as he made his back over to the table. Once he was seated he looked down to see Cas still gripping his thumb and his eyes shut tight. "Hey Cas we are at the table. Gonna need ya to get off my hand so I can eat my burger."

At hearing Dean's words Cas immediately let go of the thumb and open his eyes. "Right, of course. Sorry Dean." He mumble as Dean lowered his hand to the the table top. As soon as it was flat against the table Castiel slid off onto the table. Looking around there were a few books stack to one side, a laptop behind, and some bags on his other side. Directly in front of him was just wall of Dean that didn't seem to end. Another look around, seeing Sam settle in behind the laptop, Cas walked over to the books. One lay close by itself and was the perfect height for Cas to use a a bench. With a slight groan he sat down on the edge of the book. His body was still a little achey from the fall but nothing too bad beside his hands.

"No worries Cas, nothing to be sorry about." Dean said as he reached for the take out bag. "First question, do you want some of my burger and fries or Sam's rabbit food?"

Sam gave Dean a slight glare for the food comment then rolled his eyes cause he knew it was useless to argue about it.

Castiel tilted his head in consideration. "I doubt I'll be able to eat very much. Could I try both? Maybe a fry from you and a piece of lettuce from Sam?"

"Yea, that's no problem Cas, but first why don't we clean up your hands." Sam suggested as he damped a napkin with water, tore off a small piece and handed it to Cas.

"Thank you Sam." Cas said as he accept the napkin. Cas let out a hiss from slight pain he felt while cleaning his hand but knew this would make them heal and feel better, quicker in the long run. As Cas finished wiping his hand off Sam place a clean napkin next to him with a single fry that was almost as tall as Cas, a piece of lettuce he could use as a blanket, and a bottle cap filled with water. 

"You're welcome. Now wanna tell us how you ended up under the night stand?"

"Yea, I know for a fact I left you on the bed. What happened Cas?" 

The boys began to eat as Cas told them about falling off the bed and how he ended up with the injuries I his hands. He stalled when it came to how he essentially hid from them under the night stand. Castiel started to tear the piece of lettuce apart. He didn't know how to or wanted to explain to them that he was scared of the Winchesters. He knew logically he had no reason to but it had all been down to instinct.

"I ... I was under the night stand because ... because I was ... sca ... I mean I felt the tremors of your foot steps coming over and something inside me yelled 'Run and hide!'. Castiel explain with his head down, refusing to look into the eyes he knew were staring down at him. "I'm s... sorry. I know you two would never hurt me, I don't know why I keep running away."

"Makes sense though." Sam stated. Both Dean and Castiel's head whip up to stare at the youngest member of the group. "It's all basic survival instincts. You both must know about how every creature has the basic principle of 'Fight or Flight' automatically ingrained in them. While for Dean and I it's almost always fight but typically when someone is faced with a life or death situation most have the flight option kick in. Hence it makes sense that Cas, who is newly human and hasn't had time to be like us, tends to have the instinct to run and hide kick in for self preservation."

"Uh, yea that does make sense. Better anyways, we don't want you getting too injured like this it would be a bitch to try and patch ya up." Dean agreed with a nod and returned to his burger.

Castiel nodded and looked back down at the food before him. The fry wasn't too bad, really greasy making him to continually wipe his hands on the napkin Sam provided. While the lettuce's texture was just odd at this size but didn't taste like anything. Drinking from the bottle cap proved to be difficult but taking it slowly Cas eventually got a hang of it that he didn't spill much. 

Cas didn't eat much, mostly because of the sounds coming form the large hunters on either side of him. He was feeling queasy from the very disturbing and unsettling noises they made while eating their own food. Castiel tried to not think about it and tune them out.

"Hey, Cas man you're looking a little pale there, you okay?" Dean asked as he swallowed the last bite of burger.

Castiel looked up and watched as the bite traveled down Dean's throat, shuttering at the thoughts that crossed his head. Shaking his head to rid the horrible. He soon realized his mistake, thanks to the look of concern that now filled Dean's face. "I'm fine. Please don't worry about me."

"You didn't eat much, you sure you are okay? It's understandable after everything that has happen if you aren't. We are gonna think of ya any different." Dean reassured Cas.

"I promise I am fine. I am just not very hungry and tired, I guess." Cas sighed. Now understanding why everyone seemed to alway hate being asked if they were okay over and over again. "Ummm..... Where will I be sleeping tonight?"

"Mhmm that's a good question. I don't think the either of the beds is a good idea. Especially sasquatch's over there, dude sleeps like it's his mission to cover the entire bed and hogs all the covers." 

"Do not! Least I'm not a freaking cuddle whore!" Sam retorted with mild bitch face.

"Ha, yea right you wish!"

Cas covered his ears during the brotherly teasing, they weren't really that loud but he was still getting used to his senses as a regular human, let alone a five inch tall one.

"Dean, stop." Sam quietly order, shooting his down to Cas.

"Oh shi.. Sorry buddy. We'll try to keep the volume under control."

Castiel lowered his hands and nodded. "Thank you I would very much appreciate that."

"What about on the night stand between us? We can use the shirt from earlier as bedding." Sam suggested. "That way if something happen he'll be close by to both of us."

"Sounds like a plan. You ready to go to bed Cas?" Dean asked. It was almost 2 in the morning, they had not gone after the witch until it was dark out. Barging into a house with gun in broad daylight was a basic hunter no-no.

" I... I need to... to use the facilities if possible." Cas answered, face turning red. He really hated having to deal with bodily functions now that he was human.

"What .... Oh right, of course ya do." Dean laid his hand flat, palm up on the table in front of Cas. "Hop on. I'll give ya a lift to the bathroom. Though I think you will have make do with sink."

Cas nodded, he had been curious about how he was suppose to relive himself.

Dean placed Cas in the sink and ripped off a piece of toilet paper handing it to Cas. "For when you are finished. I will be back in five minutes, that should be enough time."

"Okay, thanks Dean."

Once Castiel finished his business, Dean return just as he had promised. Already getting into the routine of place a hand next to Cas rather than just grabbing him, and lifted him up before turning on the faucet. He scraped of a piece of soap with his nail and held out the finger to Cas. "So you can wash you hands." Cas nodded in appreciation and washed his hands.

Dean walked Cas back in to the main room of the motel. "We'll double back to the witch's house and work tomorrow to see if she decided to stick around or leave. If no sign we'll head back to the bunker. There we can do research and try to track her down." Dean informed Cas.

"Okay" Cas agreed. Dean placed his hand on the night stand next to the ruffled up plaid shirt. Cas slid off and tried to make himself comfortable in the make shift bed. "Good Night Dean and Sam."

"Good Night Cas."

"Night Cas."

Dean shut off the light as everyone settle in for a few hours of shut eye.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So not too much progress and nothing major. Sorry. It will probably be awhile till the next chapter. Feel free to call me out on any mistakes. Also if interested you can follow me on my tumblr, same name as here, WaywardLotus. Hope ya'll have a great week! :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so so so so sorry about how long it took me to get a new chapter out. And a HUGE THANK YOU to all of you who have read it, bookmarked, kudos, etc. Every email from AO3 I get about it warms my heart and brightens my day!

Nothing happen during the night. Cas had a surprisingly easy time falling asleep and staying a sleep. He didn't wake up until he heard the brothers moving around and Dean talking.

"Can't believe he is still asleep, Sam wake up sleeping beauty over there and grab him. Impala's all set. Time to stop wasting daylight." Dean ordered.

Castiel sat up and blinked as his eyes adjusted to the light. Standing right in front of him was the skyscraper giant Sam staring down at him. Sam crouched down so that his face was level with Cas. "Morning Cas. Sorry to wake ya but it's time to head out." Sam stated and before Cas could say anything,Sam just picks him up. Sam's hand wraps completely around Cas's midsection and legs.

Castiel let out an indignant squeak. He couldn't believe Sam just grabbed him like that. "Sorry Cas but Dean wants to get going. I'm gonna have to stick ya in my pocket till we get to the car, just to be safe that you aren't seen." 

Again before Castiel could get any kind of response out Sam was shoving his fist, which included Castiel, into is jacket packet. The hand let go of Castiel but stayed in the pocket with him. Almost as if to make sure he didn't try to escape. The pocket quickly grew very warm between the insulation and the giant appendage giving off a lot of excess heat. 

This whole riding in a pocket was most unpleasant. Between the heat, the sickening rocking motion, and the tight quarters. Castiel could not wait to get it out. It was only a short walk to the impala from the motel room but for Castiel it felt like it went on forever. His small world changed rapidly as Sam's hand withdrew in order for him to fold himself up to squeeze into the impala's passenger side.

The human vehicle that Castiel was currently riding finally stopped moving. Castiel tried to get comfortable since he wasn't sure how long he'd be trapped in the pocket. Suddenly the impala roared to life and the stereo was blasting some of Dean's music. Castiel clamped his hands over his ears at the sudden increase of sound. Just as suddenly as it started at least the music was silence. 

"Shit, sorry Cas." Dean said.

Castiel nodded to himself. He knew it was pointless to try and say anything. After the initial start of the engine, the steady rumble of the impala wasn't too bad on his ears.

Once again before Castiel was truly ready, the giant hand returned. Sam probably thought he was being gentle but from Castiel point of view he just felt like he was being manhandle like some toy. This time the entire hand engulfed him. Castiel curled into a ball as the fist closed around him and his world began to move and shift. Castiel was beginning to dislike Sam a lot, and here he thought the younger Winchester would be better than this.

Sam opened his fist, palm facing up and flat directly in front of his face. Sam stared at his shrunken friend, finally able to have a real good look at him. Sam still couldn't believe what he was looking at and felt. The former angel of The Lord was currently sitting in the palm of his hand, looking a little bit more disheveled than normal. When he had been shrunk, he'd had been in jeans, a gray band t-shirt (which he stole from Dean), and a green hoodie. Human Castiel seemed to like this kind of clothing. Still amazed by the seemingly weightlessness of Castiel in his hand. Sam finally notice that Cas wasn't really looking all that great. "You okay Cas?"

"Not really. I am sorry but riding in the pocket was most unpleasant. Also could you please put me down?"

Sam looked over at Dean, unsure of if he should compile with the request. "Umm... Where do you want to be put down? I'm not really sure it's a good idea." Sam replied

"On the seat between the two of you should be just fine. Please Sam."

"Sammy put him down, we will test it out, just keep an eye on him and I'll try to drive slow."

Sam nodded and reluctantly lowered his hand to the seat. Castiel slide off onto the leather seat, at this height the texture was very odd. He moved so he was as far back on the seat as possible. Now that he was away from Sam and on slightly more steadier ground Castiel started to feel better. Sitting on the seat wasn't too bad, every once in awhile he would slide slightly when the car turned. Dean was extra careful to not slam on the breaks and would slowly come to a stop. They arrived at the witch's house without any problems. 

"Hey Cas, I know you said you didn't like being in Sam's pocket but we don't have much of a choice here. I'm not leaving you in the car alone. I'm thinking maybe my suit breast pocket might be a little better than the jacket pocket. Willing to give it a try?" Dean asked.

Castiel nodded and got onto the hand Dean had laid out next to him. "I'm gonna have to slide ya in, since it's not really big enough to fit both my hand and you in it."

"That is fine." Dean then tilted his hand and Castiel slide into the left breast pocket, landing at the bottom with an oomph.

"You okay. Give two pats for yes and one for no." Dean felt Cas hit his chest twice. "Great, let's go Sammy and see if she is a dumb bitch stuck around." 

Castiel found the breast pocket to be more bearable than the jacket one. This one seemed to breath more, thus not getting as stuffy. He was able to sit a little more comfortably, tucked into one corner. The seam was a little annoying, digging into his backside. Besides from the intermittent rumbling from Dean talking, the only other noise Castiel heard was the steady thumping of Dean's heart. Listening to the rhythm of Dean's heart was oddly soothing. 

Besides from when Dean had calmed by holding him and rubbing his back, this was the calmest and safest he has felt since the witch cursed him. Castiel fell into a meditative state, not like there was much else to do beside enjoy the reprieve from feeling so small and useless.

Dean and Sam knocked on the door. No answer but Sam found that it was unlocked. A quick sweep of the house showed the witch hadn't come back. The boys headed back to the car, maybe they could get a lead at her work.

"Hey Cas it's a short ride to the next location. You cool with staying in the pocket for the time being?" Dean asked. He got his answer in the form of two small thumps to his chest signaling yes. "Ha, guess my pocket is better then yours bitch." 

"Whatever jerk. Let get this over with, doubt she'll be there. We'll have better at luck back at the bunker."

Sam was right of course. When the Winchesters interrogated some of the witch's coworkers they found out that she had quit via email. She had definitely moved on.

"Well that was another bust." Dean sighed, though he hadn't expected things to be easy. They never are for Winchester's especially. "Time to head back to the bunker. Sam give Garth a call and ask him to keep an ear out for our witch from other hunters."

Sam nodded and pulled out his cell to make the call.

Castiel had actually enjoyed being in the pocket. It was just the right temperature, with his back leaning against Dean's chest he could feel his body heat radiating off him but it did get too hot since the pocket top wasn't blocked. He felt safe with Dean, after everything they had been through and they used to have a profound bond, but when Castiel lost his grace the bond had technically disappeared too. Castiel still favored the older hunter over any other human. 

Dean used his pointer finger and thumb to open up the top of the pocket. "Hey Cas, unfortunately it looks like the witch has moved on. We gonna head back to the bunker, there has to be something in all the old books and tomes. It's about a seven hour drive from here. I'm taking off the suit jacket so ya gonna have to come out now."

Castiel nodded back at the large face with green eyes and freckles that stared down at him. The light was blocked out when the tips of Dean's fingers descended into the pocket, sliding behind Cas and curling underneath him. Slowly Dean scooped Cas out of his pocket. Leaning into the car, Dean placed Castiel on the seat so he could take the jacket off. Then placed placed his hand back palm up in front of Cas.

"Hop back on Cas. Sorry but for this drive I don't think it's safe for you to be on the seat. Can't go slow on the highway. And I need to be able to break quickly without worrying you'll go flying off the seat."

"Okay, but where will I sit?"

"Been thinking about it, either Sammy's gonna hold ya or maybe the cup holder...."

"Do you think you could I could continue to stay in one of your breast pockets? I think I'd prefer to stay there. The cup holder doesn't sound that comfortable." Cas asked with a slight tinge of pink on his cheeks.

"What about Sammy holdin' ya?" Dean lifted Cas up so that he was level with his face. He could blatantly see that his friend was looking anywhere but back at him.

Cas just avoided eye contact with Dean and didn't respond. He didn't want to tell his friend that he didn't like when Sam held him. Sam wasn't as considerate as Dean, surprisingly, seriously who would have thought that Dean would be better at this than Sam.

"Uh, you don't like Sam holdin' ya. Did he do something I should know?" Dean asked with a stern and concern look.

Cas still couldn't look up and respond. Sam was Dean's world and he couldn't tell Dean that Sam wasn't perfect. Cas mumble his answer while fiddling with one of the strings on his hoodie.

"Cas... What happened?"

"No...nothing. I...I... just prefer you. I...I'm more comfortable with you. Uh, you are more... considerate and gentler. S...s..sorry." Cas stammered out, he could feel the heat from the blush that had to be covering his face.

Dean watched as Cas' face and ears turned tomato red, and Dean was positive that if Cas was actually looking up at him he have seen it spreading down his neck to his chest. Combined with the fact that Cas was sitting in the palm of his hand, this had to be one of the most adorable things he had ever seen. Dean let out a small chuckle and smiled. He brought his pointer finger from his other hand and ruffled Cas' hair, making it even messier than usually.

"Nothin' to be sorry about Cas. I'm takin' it as a compliment. Think you could deal with Sammy for a little bit. This shirt has a pocket but it's already pretty tight on me, don't think it'd be good to try and squeeze ya in there. Once we get to the first rest area I'll change into my usual clothes. The pocket of one those shirts should be fine."

The word 'squeeze' made Cas involuntary flinch. "A..agreed. I think I will be alright for a short while."

"If Sam does anything that makes you uncomfortable you gotta let him know. Hell if either of us does anything that hurts or makes you uncomfortable ya gotta let us know."

Cas nodded.

"Good, looks like Sam's finishing up talking with Garth. Come on chatty Kathy let get on the road!" Dean said as he slid into the drivers seat, the hand with Cas cradled against his chest.

"Har har, Garth just can't keep this short and easy. He'll give us a call if he hears anything. Dean, please don't tell me you are going to drive while holding Cas." Giving Dean a disapproving look.

"Wasn't planning on it. Just waiting for your gigantor ass to get in the car. If you think you can handle it, can you hold Cas till we get to the first rest stop." 

Sam gives Dean one of his patent bitchface and holds out his hand. Dean brings his hand next to Sam's so Cas can slide over. Moving from one living platform to another Castiel was very hesitant to do so, especially after looking down. He must have taken too long. Next he knows, while trying to steel his nerves, is Sam moving his hand and instead scooping him up from behind. Castiel let out a surprise squeak at the sudden movement and the shattering of his nerves.

"Hey King Kong, don't just grab him."

"Relax, he's fine. Right Cas?" Sam looked down at his friend. Castiel was slightly trembling, doing his best not to. It has been less than 24 hours since he was shrunk, he was still getting used to things. Sam realized his error. Slowly he lifted his hand so it was level with his face. "Cas I'm sorry. I promise to be more patient and not grab so much. I didn't hurt you did I?"

Cas looked up and was met with the biggest pair of puppy dog eyes known to man. "N..no. I am unhurt. I...I would appreciate it though if you could refrain from grabbing me. The abrupt moving is unsettling."

"Sorry, Cas. Promise I'll be better."

The impala was already on its way for the long journey back to the bunker. Sam lowered his hand so the back of it rested on his upper thigh, trying to give Castiel a more stable place to sit. Dean turned on some Metallica but kept the volume low so it was more than slight background noise so the boys weren't traveling in complete silence. Almost two hours into the trip they finally came across a full rest area, rest rooms, food, and gas. Dean pulled in to the gas station part, the impala could use a little topping off so they wouldn't have to stop again. 

Dean got out of the impala first and starts to fill her up. Sam looks down at Castiel, he had been quiet the entire ride. Sam and Dean had tossed around a few ideas but Cas never contributed to the conversation during the two hours. "I gotta use the rest room, get changed, and grab some food. Mind if I leave here with Dean?"

"That is fine."

"Cool, you want anything to eat?"

"I'll just have a little of what you and Dean have again. I don't need much." Cas replied dejectedly being reminded of how insignificant he was. 

Sam nodded and lowered his hand to the seat to allow for Cas to slide off. Once he was off, Sam gathered some of his things from the backseat and gently closed the door.

"Dean, Cas is still in the car. I'm heading in to get changed and grab some food." Sam called out as he headed inside.

"Yea, yea." Dean replied, giving a dismissive wave in Sam's direction, not paying attention at all. He was too focus on the jackass with the hummer that was backing up next to the pump behind Dean's baby. Just as Dean feared the hummer wasn't stopping and getting way to close to his baby. "Hey ya jackass stop backing up!" Dean yelled a little too late.

When Sam had set Castiel down, it had been kind of close to the edge of the seat. While Castiel waited for Dean to finish he did not expect for the impala to lurch forward, causing Castiel to fall off the edge of the seat. It wasn't a far way down but enough that it knocked the wind out of Castiel and would leave a few bruises. Then the car lurched backwards making Castiel roll slightly under the seat, close to the driver's side. With his eyes closed and laying prone on the ground Castiel took stock of his injuries, scolding himself for a second fall within 24 hours. He could hear Dean yelling. Someone had hit his baby, which had caused the sudden movement.

The driver's side door opened and grumbling Dean got into the driver's seat. "Fucking lucky asshole there's no damage. Still gonna give ya a nice once over when we get back to the bunker baby." Dean pulled away for the gas pump and found a spot in the main parking lot. Since there was no sign of Cas in the car Sam must have brought him inside, Dean figured. So he grabbed his own stuff to change into and headed in.

Castiel had tried to call out to Dean, but when the car started to move it caused him to roll further underneath the seat. The movement caused some pain as his body was still sore from the fall. By the time Castiel felt the wave of pain subside Dean was already out of the car and gone.

There was nothing he could do but wait. At least he knew he'd be found, not like the Winchesters would go anywhere without their infamous impala. Castiel struggled to sitting position and crawled over towards the front of the car. Still keeping underneath the seat to avoid giant feet when the boys re-entered the car, Castiel set himself up leaning on a piece of the car that was supporting the seat. He closed his eyes and took deep breaths in and out. Castiel was trying not to start panicking, he was still in some pain but more importantly he felt completely defenseless and alone. 

Here he was five inches tall, all alone and no one knows exactly where he was. It got him thinking about what if he was stuck like this. Castiel's thought were not happy ones, the absolute only bright note he could think of was that Dean to seem more affectionate to him in this form. He liked the attention from Dean.

The impala seemed to be getting very cold, true it was the middle of November but he didn't remember it being this cold before he was shrunk. Castiel pulled his hoodie tighter around him. As he waited for the boys to return he was finding it harder and harder to stay awake. The toll of the fall, combined with the fact he felt like he was freezing Castiel could no longer keep his eyes open.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the cliffy. Originally I wanted this chapter to have the boys make it back to the bunker but it kind of got away from me and I was feeling bad about how long it was taking me. Unfortunately it's probably going to take just as long or longer for the next update. (I'm wicked sorry) I'm in the process of moving and between work, marathon training, and packing I have very little free time. Once I'm moved on July 1st hopefully I'll have more time on my hands.
> 
> As always feel free to call me out on any grammar or spelling errors cause I know I suck at it. Hope everyone has a wonderful week and enjoyed the chapter.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so freaking sorry for the long wait! I promise I will not abandon this fic. Life is just a slight shit show. Thus updates are unpredictable.
> 
> THANK YOU THANK YOU!! To the awesome Mandy and Tree for their comments! They were just the kick in the butt I needed to get through some writers block and great motivation. As always any and all the hits, kudos, bookmarks, and comments are really appreciated and loved!

Inside the rest area, after changing Dean saw Sam standing in line at fast food joint. "Hey Sammy, did you order yet?"

"Not yet. What do you want?"

"The usual, double bacon burger and fries. How's Cas doin?"

Sam paused and turned to face Dean, "Why didn't you just ask him yourself?"

"How could I do that if he's with you?" 

"Dean... Please tell me you are kidding. I left him in the car and told you." Sam said emphasizing the last two words.

Dean paled a little as he realized neither of them had or knew where Castiel was. "I...I didn't see him when I parked the car. I assumed he was with you."

"Dean! I told you I left him in the car! I freaking knew you weren't actually paying attention." Sam half yelled at Dean, trying not to make a scene. This was typical Dean.

"He's probably still in the car, so don't get your panties in a twist Samantha. Just get the food." Dean rushed out of the rest stop, he may have told Sam to stay calm but he was doing the exact opposite. Dean couldn't get to the impala fast enough.

Standing beside the driver's side door, Dean paused for a moment. Took a deep breath, he needed to be focused and careful when he was looking for Cas, a rushed search wasn't going to do anyone any good. He dropped his bag on the pavement and slowly opened the car door. His eyes sweeping the interior of the impala but there was no sign of Cas.

"Cas? Hey if you can hear please shout something or come out of where ever you are hiding."

Dean got on his knees and lowered the top half of his body into the foot well of the impala. He instantly felt himself let go of the breath he unconsciously had been holding in when he saw Cas in his green hoodie siting underneath the driver's seat. "Hey Cas, sorry I didn't know Sam left ya in the car. You alright? I didn't hurt ya when I moved the car earlier did I?" Dean asked as he moved closer to get a better look. His stomach dropped as he realized that Cas was slouched over, not responding. Dean could at least make out that Cas' chest was very slowly rising and falling a little. 

"Cas, hey man wake up." Dean pleaded, raising his voice a little. He slowly moved one hand forward and gently slide it up behind and underneath Cas' prone form. Dean cupped his hand as he scooped Castiel and brought his up to his face. "Jesus, Cas you are freezing to the touch." Dean scanned Cas' body looking for any injuries. When he lifted his pointer finger to feel Cas' forehead, his skin felt even colder. Dean slowly lowered his hand, cradling Cas to his chest in an attempt to surround him as much as possible with warm body heat. 

Picking up his bag and tossing it the backseat, Dean slid into the drivers seat, closed the the door, and turned on the heat. Dean had one goal in mind, get Cas warmed up and hope he wakes up. What he couldn't understand was why had he gotten that cold. Yea, it was a bit chilly out but not that cold that someone could freeze to death. A worried look settled on his face as he stared down at Cas. Dean placed his second hand on top of Cas, cocooning him, he already felt a little warmer.

Dean saw Sam returning to the impala, deciding then he wasn't going to be letting go of Cas anytime soon scooted over to the passenger seat. When Sam arrived at the car he gave Dean a confused look before opening the driver's side door. "Is Cas okay?" Sam asked with a look of concern.

"Sort of. When I got back to the car he had fallen unconscious, due to being to cold. I think. He was freezing when I picked him up. I think he'll be okay but something isn't right. He shouldn't have gotten that cold. You are driving, I fucked up so I'm gonna make sure he's okay."

Sam nodded as he accepted the keys from Dean, placing the bags of food on the bench between them. About another hour passed, after some careful maneuvering Dean was able to eat a little of his food without jostling Cas too much. Dean looked down at his still unconscious friend with same look of concern that hadn't left his face since he found him. Cas moved a little, almost like he was snuggling into Dean's palm searching for more comfort and warmth.

"Cas...." Dean whispered hoping that it was a sign that he was waking up. No response, just steady even breaths. Dean didn't noticed but he held his breath as he watch Cas grab onto the front of his shirt pulling himself closer to Dean's chest. Dean adjust his hand to tilt slightly more towards his chest and curl more around.

"Everything okay, did he wake up?" Sam asked.

"No, he has warmed up but still unconscious." Dean sighed. "It almost looks like he's sleep now. I don't understand what happened. He was fine when ya left him right?"

"Yea, fully conscious. Though I left him on the seat, you said you found him on the floor."

"I did but he wasn't lying on the floor. He was propped up against a part of the seat, almost like he was sitting and waiting then he fell asleep. He was freezing Sammy."

Sam mulled it over for a couple of minutes before something struck him. "So get this, since Cas is now 100% human and humans aren't meant to be five inches tall maybe that's the problem.

"I'm not following ya."

"What I mean is that small mammals have higher heart rates to increase blood circulation and keep their body temperature up. They also tend to sleep and eat more since they exert more energy in maintaining certain biological functions. The human body isn't built for that. Whatever curse the witch put on Cas, it just shrunk him and didn't account for any side effects. Hence why he got cold so easily and we did think it was odd this morning that he slept in so late. He's usually up before us."

"Gotcha, and there's that whole heighten 'fight or flight' sense thing. So we have to be even more careful than we thought initially."

Sam nodded in agreement. "When he wakes up he should eat and drink something. I don't think he's had anything since last night and that wasn't much."

Dean made a noise of agreement. During the discussion Dean had started to slowly run his thumb along Castiel's back.

It wasn't long after that conversation that Castiel started to come around. The first thing he noticed was the louder than normal steady roar of the impala's engine. His hand where gripping some kind of soft but very thick coarse fabric and everything around him smelled like Dean. As he opened his eyes Cas felt the movement on his back that he hadn't fully register before stop. In front of him was a sea of weird gray wall that wasn't completely flat. Cas mind started to race a mile a minute trying to remember everything and where he was. His breathe started to become short and rapid as a light panic set in.

The pressure on his back return. Slowly something was running up and down his back in a very soothing motion. It all came back to Castiel. He looked up and his entire field of view was taken up by Dean's giant face staring down at him. Dean looked relived with what looked like a slight smile on his face. Cas felt his blood rush to his face as he realized he must have fallen unconscious, once again showing just how weak he was now. Castiel let go of the fabric and tried to sit up suddenly so he wasn't so close to Dean. That was proven difficult as the angle of Dean's hand had him pushed up against the hunter's chest.

"I... I'm s...sorry D..Dean." Cas stammered.

"Hey, hey none of that. If anyone should be apologizing it's me. My carelessness put you in danger again. How ya feelin' Cas?"

"I am okay."

"Glad you are awake. How'd you end up on the floor Cas?" Sam asked from the driver's seat.

"Uh...something bumped the impala causing it to lurch forward and knocking me off the seat. Before I was able to get me bearings Dean moved the car causing me to go further underneath and out of sight. Dean left before I had a chance to try and gain his attention. So I found a spot to sit and wait. Though while I waited it became very cold quickly. That is the last that I remember." Cas explain ending with a frown of confusion on his face.

Sam glared at Dean. "We were talking about that Cas. But first Dean get him something to drink and eat."

Dean gave a quick 'you are not the boss me' before deciding now wasn't the time to argue. He first poured some water into a cap and handed it to Cas. "I'm really sorry about that Cas. Also which would you prefer cold fries or a piece of one of Sammy's granola bars?"

"Thank you Dean." Cas said as he accepted the bottle cap gratefully, he did feel very thirsty. "Uh . . can I try the granola bar please. Cold fries do not sound appetizing."

As Dean got the food, Sam started to explain his theory to Castiel. It all made sense, but Castiel didn't like it. Just meant he now be even more dependent and a burden to the brothers. 

He glared at the granola bar in frustration for both the situation and the awful piece of food. Even though Dean had broken off a small piece for him the grains and stuff that made up the bar were still too large for Castiel to eat easily. Castiel sighed in defeat. "Dean I'm sorry but this granola is too difficult to eat. I guess I will just have a French fry."

"Sorry buddy, we will do better in the future to make sure we have food you can eat." Dean took away the remaining granola and got Cas a fry. Cas forced himself to eat some the cold unpleasant potato to sedate the grumbling in his stomach. It wasn't the worse thing he's had but by no means good. Once he finished the fry Dean refilled the cap and insisted he have more water to drink. 

"How ya feelin' now Cas?" Dean inquired.

"Fine. I do not feel cold, I have now had sustenance so I should be fine for awhile."

Dean let out a slight snort at the Cas like answer. He was gonna let it go for now but once he could get Cas alone at the bunker he was gonna get the little guy to actually say what was on his mind. No way the feelings from the motel were gone. "Do you wanna stay in my hand or go to the pocket? I was also thinking we could try having you sit on my shoulder."

Cas tilted his head as he thought over the options. "Ummm... If it is alright with you I would mind staying right here."

"Yea, no problem Cas."

The three of them drifted into a comfortable silence as they drove the rest of the way to the bunker.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Almost to the bunker! I'm excited to get there cause I keep coming up with different scenarios I want to try and write out. 
> 
> As always hope you all enjoyed it and feel free to follow me on tumblr - http://waywardlotus.tumblr.com 
> 
> If interested you can private message me and I'll give ya the link to where I'm posting some short nsfw tiny!cas. Haven't decided if this will go there or not.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Little later than I wanted to get it up but I did manage to post before my move on Sunday! Sorry about the wait. Thank you for all the wonderful comments! Seriously they are the best thing to get. Knowing that people are enjoying this silly spn fic of mine makes me feel like a million bucks. Thanks for the kudos, bookmarks and hits too! I am so close to 1,000 hits. That is freaking unbelievable. That's my little before new chap rant.
> 
> Hope you guys enjoy it! (Not beta'd and I suck at proof reading so totally feel free to call me out on stuff)
> 
> EDIT: Holy flaming crap, I really need to not post right before falling asleep. Once I have time I am totally going to heavily editing this entire fic. I probably sound like some young silly girl who can't write for shit. Ugh. Reasons why I work in a lab. XP

Dean entered the bunker with Cas in one hand held close to his chest and his duffle bag in the other. Luckily Sam's in front of him to get the door and as soon as he is through he shouts, "Honey I'm home! Kevin you here?", without a second thought.

Castiel winced at the volume of Dean's voice.

"Shit, sorry Cas." 

Cas just sighed and tighten his grip on Dean's thumb when he heard Kevin's reply about being in the kitchen. He wasn't looking forward to adding another giant friend to the mix. Castiel began to mentally prepare himself as Sam and Dean walked into the kitchen. 

It was a little after seven at night, and when they walked into the kitchen they found Kevin standing by the stove.

"You are actually cooking, thought for sure we'd find you in the library like usual." Sam joked as he dropped his bag to the floor.

"I learned my lesson with the Demon tablet, not gonna make the same mistakes with the Angel one. If we are gonna find a way to reverse what Metatron did I need to be on the top of my game. Metatron wrote the friggin thing, no way it's as simple as the Demon tablet. How'd the witch hunt go?" Kevin asked as he turned around to face the guys surprised to only find the brothers. "Where's Castiel?"

Dean looked down to see Castiel trying to subtly hide in his hand, and if he wasn't mistaken he was slightly trembling. Dean let a small sigh, he really hated seeing his friend like this. "We...ah...ran into a small problem." After he said it, Dean let out huff of laughter at his unintentional pun.

"Really Dean." Sam said shooting a look of annoyance.

"What was the problem?" Kevin inquired.

Dean placed his bag on the ground before walking over to the table placing the hand with Castiel on to the table so Cas could get off. "The witch gotta away but not before casting some kind of spell or curse on Cas."

"Holy shit. She shrunk him." Kevin exclaimed as he moved to get a closer look and without much thought he started to reach for Cas. 

As the car sized hand headed directly for him, Castiel instinctively began to back away. He knew Kevin wouldn't hurt him but the whole being grabbed thing wouldn't ever not freak him out slightly. He watch in almost slow motion as the hand descended towards him when a second giant hand sprang out and grabbed the first by the wrist, stoping it's movement. Castiel looked up and saw Dean looking a Kevin with a very serious look on his face.

"Hey, he's still Cas. No grabbing, ask before picking him up, dude. We are all in adjustment period here. A quick few rules till this is reversed. One Cas is not to be left alone in a room for longer than a couple of minutes. Two Cas if anything is wrong or you need something speak up. Three no grabbing and no yelling. Four pay attention, we don't need any accidents. I think that all the key points for now."

Both Cas and Sam nodded in agreement but Castiel really wasn't a fan of the first one. Always having to be someone was going to get old fast.

"Yea, understood. Sorry Cas, I try to be better about it." Kevin said. 

Castiel just nodded his head. He Was suddenly feeling extremely vulnerable standing in the middle of the kitchen table surround by his three giant friends.

"Since you didn't get the witch I'm guessing you guys are back here to research a cure while waiting to see if she pops up again?"

"Yup, we are hoping to find something in the Men of Letters archives. Thinking this way might be faster than tracking the witch down." Sam answered.

"I'm gonna hit the head and take a shower. Why don't you two go over the details again with Cas." Dean suggested as he grabbed his bag and headed out of the kitchen.

"I'm gonna go get a notebook, be right back." Kevin left, leaving just Sam and Cas.  
"How ya doing Cas?" Sam asked while also taking in his own observations. He saw Castiel's shoulder visibly hunch over as he dragged a hand over his face. Very Dean like he noted, Cas had picked up some of their habits from his time with the brothers.

Castiel let out sigh of annoyance, he really hated how frequently they asked him the inane question. "I am fine Sam besides from the obvious lack of height." Castiel replied bitterly but as soon as the words left his mouth he regretted it. Looking up at Sam's face he was met with a pair hazel eyes filled with slight hurt but mostly concern. "I am sorry, you are only concerned for my well being. It wasn't right of me to snap at you." Cas looked back down at his own hands, hanging his head in shame and defeat. He was letting the situation get the better of him.

"It's cool Cas, if any one of us was in your position we'd be feeling similar. Actually I think Dean would be pissed and be a hell of a lot harder to handle than you. So try not to sweat it, shit happens. There have been more times than I care to remember either Dean or I getting curse or the target of what ever supernatural thing we were hunting. Think of it as a right of passage as a hunter." Sam tried his best to comfort Castiel. He began to reach a hand out to give some form of physical comfort to him but pulled it back when he saw Castiel flinch before tensing up then looking upset at himself by his reflexes.

"I'm sorry."

"Cas, you've got nothing to be sorry about. Umm...do you want or need anything? Something to drink?" Sam offered.

"Actually some water would be great."

Sam nodded and got up to get a bottle. As Sam finished filling the cap for Sam, Kevin returned and took a seat.

"Okay, since I wasn't there at all can you guys fill me in on the before hand research, what happen to her previous victims, and then anything that led to Cas getting cursed." Kevin asked.

Sam started with recalling all the details of the case, up until they split ways at the house. Cas picked up from there trying his best to remember exactly what the witch had said to him.

"She said something about how I was always meant to fall, that what Metatron did just sped up the process. She also said that she was being generous by doing this to me. Almost like this would teach me an important lesson." Cas recounted as his brow creased in frustration trying to remember the exact words. He didn't understand what she meant then and still didn't. 

Kevin finished up his notes before looking up with similar confusion on his face. "This is unusual. Witches are usually about revenge, are you guys sure it wasn't some pagan God or a trickster? Isn't teaching lessons more up their alley."

"Possibly...." Sam considered. "We definitely should look into it. Maybe if we are lucky we can figure out the lesson and the curse will reverse itself. Can you remember anything else?"

Cas shook his head no.

"Okay, well if you do let us know." Sam stood up and stretch letting out a groan as his joints popped. "Ugh, those long car rides really don't get easier on the body. Sometimes I wish Dean would let us drive a bigger car."

Cas and Kevin just stared as the 6' 4" man stood and stretched. Sam probably looked like a giant to most normal people Cas thought. He was fortunate that his vessel was typically on the taller side of the human height spectrum. Kevin was the first to realize he was staring and cleared his throat. "Uh, before you guys got home I was gonna start making some pasta for dinner, do you guys want some?"

"Yea, that be great Kevin. I'm sure Dean could go for some too. Cas?"

"I would like to try it please."

"Okay, four man sized servings of pasta coming up." Kevin got up and headed towards the pantry.

"Kevin, only make enough for three. Cas doesn't eat that much." Sam called and received a thumbs up as Kevin continued out of the kitchen. Sam look down at the table where Castiel was idly running his hand along the wood grain of the table. "Sounds like Dean finished in the bathroom. I'm gonna go grab it, hopefully he didn't use all the hot water. I swear he takes longer shower than some girls I've known. Kevin should be right back, do you need anything?"

Castiel thought about how he'd really like to take a shower himself, but realized he'd just have to put back on his dirty clothes. He considered himself lucky enough that the pair shrunk with him but he had already been wearing them for almost two days. He was feeling pretty gross but figured there wasn't anything that could be done about it at the moment. Letting out a small sigh he relied to Sam. "No I am fine for now. Thank you though."

Sam nodded before he headed out. It wasn't long before Kevin returned. He look at the table and gave Cas a smile before getting to work on preparing the simple dinner of pasta and meat sauce.

Castiel sat indian style in the middle of the kitchen table as he absently observed the prophet move about the kitchen. He let his mind wander, going over the last 48 hours or so. He could feel himself getting cold again but he really didn't want to say anything. Castiel was concerned that if he mentioned it that a new rule of someone must be holding him at all times would be added. And he certainly did not want that. It was already bad enough that he was basically being babysat for the entire time. He understood Dean's reasonings for the rules but didn't mean he had to like them.

Castiel shiver slightly, pulling his hoodie tighter around him. He had been so lost in thought he hadn't heard Dean enter the kitchen. Castiel suddenly felt a light pressure against his back as something cupped around him. Whatever it was, was giving off heat and if felt wonderful to the slightly chilly Cas that he involuntarily closed his eyes and leaned into it.

Barely a minute passed by before he heard a familiar chuckle above him. Open his eyes and looked up. There stood Dean with one hand fisted in front of his mouth, unsuccessfully concealing his laughter. "Sorry Cas." Dean apologized as he pulled a chair out and sat down, all without removing his hand from around Cas' back. "Ya looked cold again. Figured you could use a little body heat pick me up."

Cas could feel his cheeks burning. "T...th...thank you Dean."

"No problem buddy. Think you'll be able to handle what Kevin's making for dinner?"

"I believe so but I think the sauce will prove to be quite messy and I only have the single pair of clothes."

"Oh, we totally forgot." Dean got up and walked out of the room without another word.

Castiel let out a small whine of protest as his heat source left. As he realized the noise he made Castiel felt the burn return to his face. Why was he acting like this with Dean? Before he could he could dwell on it for too long Dean return with a shopping bag.

"Sam said he picked up some doll clothes. I thought he was crazy but glad he did now. Hopefully there something that fits and isn't Barbie pink." Dean explained as he pull multiple smaller packages out of the bag. "Ehhh, a lot of this looks too big or long. Maybe we can cut some the pants and use some string as a belt. Sammy didn't do too bad a job picking out stuff. Looks like mostly G.I. Joe stuff, army clothes work, right Cas?"

Castiel stood up and walked over to the pile of packages to see a a couple of sets of simple fatigues with tank top and jackets plus what looked like a set of doctor scrubs and a lab jacket. Lastly was pale blue set of Ken doll summer pajamas. Dean's assessment was right, most of it looked to big for him but with some adjustments he may just have a couple of extra sets of clothes. "Yea, it all looks good. It will be nice to get out of these clothes. I will have to thank Sam."

"Damn, Sam thought of everything. He even bought one of those little mesh laundry bags so we can wash your stuff with out worrying about losing it."

Dean began to open the packages and putting everything into a pile for Cas to go through. They determined that all the shorts worked decently, they hung well below the knew and just needed some kind of belt. As for the shirts the ones with no velcro or very little were the best and least annoying to wear. Dean said he could sew a little and would try to adjust the straps on some so they didn't hang so low. The jackets and lab coat would serve nicely to add layers to what ever Cas had on. 

As they finished putting things in separate piles, Kevin set the table for dinner. Dean quirked one of his eyebrow at the kid when he saw him put down four full settings but chose not to say anything. Kevin was placing the bowls of pasta, sauce, and simple Saladin the table, when Sam returned. The four of them settled around the table and began dishing out the food. Sam and Kevin discussed a little about how they would proceed with research.

Castiel had chosen to sit in between Dean and Sam, but closer to Dean than Sam. He waited patiently till either he was addressed or could speak up. He couldn't exactly serve himself plus he was still trying to figure out how to eat the pasta without making a mess of himself. When Dean placed a plate with small, cut up portions of everything. "I kept the pasta plain, figured it might be easier to dip it in the sauce or just eat it without. I also didn't put any dressing in the salad."

"Thank you Dean. Sam thank you for getting the doll clothes."

Dean nodded.

"You're welcome. Glad some of them worked out." Sam replied.

Castiel climbed onto the plate and decided to try the pasta first. He picked up a piece and gave it an experimental squeeze, it felt soft enough that he would be able to chew it. He was correct in his guess, and happy that plain pasta seemed to tasted the same no matter what size. Grabbing a few pieces he brought them closer to the sauce so he could sit on a clean part of the plate but be in arms reach to dip the pieces of pasta. This meal was working out far better than the last.

Castiel chose not to participate in the conversations going on above him. He still found it unsettling if he paid too much attention to his giant friends while they ate. The slurping, chewing, crunching, and swallowing where audible enough that when Castiel listen for them they sent shivers down his spine. He instead focused on thinking of a way for him to help with the research. He didn't want to just sit around and wait, he wanted to be useful.

It wasn't long before all three men had finished eating. "Thanks Kevin for the food, I'll take care of clean up." Sam offered as he collected the plates. Castiel had already finished awhile ago, barely making a dent in the food Dean had put in the plate for him. He had gotten off the plate and situated himself close to Dean's forearm. From where he sat he could feel some of the hunter's body heat, which after sitting on the cold plate it felt nice. 

"Thanks Sam, I'm heading back to the library if you guys need me."

"Guess that leaves you with me buddy." Dean said with a grin looking down at Castiel. "Anything ya wanna do? We could see what's on TV or watch a movie."

"That would be nice but....do you think I could try to take some sort of shower and change clothes first?" Castiel asked.

"Yea, of course. You'll have to make due with the sink again. I think that's your best bet for a shower, otherwise I can fill a small bowl and you could take a bath." Dean suggested as he place his hand palm up in front of Castiel. This was quickly the signal that Dean was asking to pick Cas up. 

As Castiel climbed onto the living platform he replied, "I would like to try using the sink as a shower first."

"No problem. Sam I've got Cas for the rest of the night." 

Dean picked up the bag of doll clothes and headed to the bathroom.

"Which set do you wanna try wearing first?"  
Castiel tilted his head as he thought about it. "I think the scrubs. There was no velcro, I think they will be the most comfortable besides my original clothes."

"Scrubs it is!" Dean placed the hand holding Cas on the counter top of the sink. Cas climbed off and watched as Dean moved around collecting various items. When he returned, Dean place a clean wash cloth and the pair of scrubs on the counter top. He held out his index finger to Castiel. "Here I scraped off some soap for you from the bar. Sorry no shampoo."

Cas walked forward and took the soap scraping that were stuck slightly under the Dean' fingernail. "Thank you, I am looking forward to getting cleaned up."

"I hear ya. Nothing better than a nice hot shower after a hunt. One the thing the Men of Letters got right was the water pressure here." Dean said with a huge grin. He reached over Castiel and turned on the faucet. Dean played around with the temp till he felt that it was as close to perfect as it could get. "That should feel good, nice warm shower. I'm gonna leave the sink unplugged so you don't end up with a pool. Also I gotcha a clean washcloth to dry off with, you've got he soap, and your change of clothes. I think that's it. Need anything else?"

"I don't think so." 

"Great. I'm gonna give you about twenty minutes privacy before checking in. I'm not shutting the door all the way so just yell if ya need anything."

Castiel nodded as Dean gave a two finger salute as he left the bathroom. As soon as he was out of sight Castiel placed the scraping of soap on the counter and stripped his clothes off. He made sure to shove his socks deep into his shoes since he was certain that both the socks and shoes would be his only pair for the time being. The rest of his clothes he placed in a pile, and would ask Dean to wash them later. 

Picking the soap back up, Castiel slowly lowered himself into the sink. He couldn't quite reach the bottom and had to slide down the walls. Once at the bottom he could feel the nice warmth of the little water that pooled near the drain. Castiel smile, nothing better than a warm shower to pick you up a bit. 

After about fifteen minutes Castiel had fully scrubbed every inch of his body and felt better now that he wasn't marinating in his own filth. He went to get himself out of the sink and dry off when he discovered a flaw in both his and Dean's plan. Castiel was too short to pull himself out of the sink, and now wet it was too slippery to climb out. Not that he didn't give it a valiant attempt. Eventually he gave up and just stood under the warm stream of water and waited for Dean to return.

"Hey Cas, are you all set and decent." Dean called as he poked his head into the bathroom.

Castiel felt that stupid human reaction, as the familiar warmth of a blush spread across his face. He used to be an angel of The Lord who never cared about things like being naked infront of others, why did he feel embarrassed now. "I'm still in the sink Dean. I was unable to climb out and need assistance." He yelled.

"What was that Cas?" Dean asked as he walked in and found Castiel standing naked in the sink. Least Cas now had the human decency to try and cover the important bits up.

"I could not climb out of the sink when I finished." Castiel repeat.

"Oh, we're gonna have to think of something for future showers. Mhmm." Dean reached out and turn off the faucet. "Here I'll give you the wash cloth to wrap yourself with and then lift you out."

Castiel nodded as Dean handed him the cloth. Castiel did his best but it was like a giant blanket. Dean snickered. Castiel looked like a little kid in the sea of cloth. Dean used both hands to lift Cas out of his sink. The whole task was very awkward. For some reason when carrying around a clothed Cas was just fine but right now, only being covered by the cloth Dean was suddenly hyper aware of Cas in hands.

It was only for a couple of seconds before Dean set Cas down on the counter top. "I'll turn around while you get dressed." 

Cas quickly pulled on the scrubs. "All set Dean."

"Good. Ha, you look like you could be from Dr. Sexy." 

"What is..... Dr. Sexy?" Castiel inquired with eyes squinted and tilt of the head.

"It is a great TV show. I know, I can show you the wonders of Dr. Sexy while the nerds get their research on. That sound good Cas? We can start tonight." Dean placed one hand infront of Cas and used the other hand to pick up Cas' dirty clothes.

"Sure, if that is what you would wish to do Dean."

"Cas man, we don't have to if you don't want to. You are the one in a really sucky situation, thus you get whatever you want." Dean explained as he headed towards his bedroom.

"I want to Dean. I wanna learn about this Dr. Sexy. Though I am not sure how long I'll be able to stay awake." Castiel said, absently tracing the lines on Dean's hand.

"No problem, we'll see how far we get tonight and can always watch more later. Wait on the night stand while I get stuff set up."

Castiel nodded. He watched as Dean set up his laptop and grabbed a box of DVDs. "Cas turn around for a bit so I can change." Castiel complied.

"All set. Hope on Cas." Dean indicated towards his open hand. "You cool with sitting on my chest while we watch. That way I can have the laptop on my lap. I think we'll both have a good view and be comfortable. Promise I won't move much."

"That works for me."

"Great!" Dean held Cas close to his chest as he got settled on his bed. He propped himself up a little so he was slightly tilted. Castiel slid of Dean hand got himself into a comfortable sitting position. Dean pulled the laptop on to his lap and started up season one episode one of Dr. Sexy. They two fell into a comfortable silence as they watched the show, every once in awhile Cas would ask a question that Dean was more than happy to answer. 

Just as Castiel had warned, he had fallen asleep sometime during the middle of the fourth episode. Between the warmth from Dean's body and the steady heart beat, Castiel was surprised he hadn't fallen asleep sooner. As soon as Dean realized that Cas was asleep he stopped the show. Shut down his laptop and put it aside as gently as possible.

They had forgotten to set up some kind of bed for Cas on the nightstand. Dean took a quick look around but there wasn't anything he could use in reach. So Dean had two choices either place him on the other pillow on his bed or leave him on his chest. He went with option two, not wanting to accidentally wake him. Dean turned off the light. He lightly placed one hand over Cas as blanket and to make sure he didn't move during the night. As Dean drifted of to sleep he just told himself not to move in his sleep.

He may be small right now but least he was with the Winchesters. Some of the other fallen angels had not been so lucky. There was a civil war between the angels on earth. Either you were on Metatron's side or you weren't. Both humans and angels were getting caught in the crossfire. Hopefully this witch's curse will be well behind them before any angels or demons caught on. Even as a human, Castiel was wanted. Dean was glad to know that Cas was safe with them. He would never admit it but have Cas sleeping right on his chest that night he had gotten one of the best night sleep in his life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know when I'll be getting the next chapter out. Moving this weekend plus I'll be doing GISHWHES and the following weekend I'll be taking a trip to MD. So I don't know how much free time I'll have. Personally I am telling myself to get ch 6 put before my half marathon at the end of August. Just wanted to let ya guys know. Again I have no intentions of abandoning this fic, updating is just sparratic. Sorry.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so so so sorry for how long it took me to update. GISHWHES was great! I completed the Disneyland Dumbo Double Dare (10k Sat and Half Marathon Sunday) - so August was awesome and full of win. Then busy season started a work plus I just hit my peak for training for Marine Corps Marathon. 
> 
> I know you probably don't want to hear excuses but those are a few of the reasons why it took me so long. Plus I hit horrible writer's block half way through, still not quite happy but meh. You can probably tell the section. P:

Castiel's eyes flew open. He thought he heard something moving. When he tried to sit up to get a better look, Castiel found he was pinned down. Still in a slight sleep haze Castiel started to panic. It was dark and there was weight on top of him, he needed to free himself. He used one of the recent skills taught to him by the Winchesters and army crawled his way out from underneath the object. 

Once he was free and tried to stand up he noticed that the ground beneath him was moving. Now that his eye had adjusted to the dark, Castiel looked around. The memories of the previous days came back. He was standing, at around five inches tall, on a sleeping Dean Winchester. As Dean's chest continued it's steady rise and fall to rhythm of his breathing, Castiel sat down for a moment. He needed to sort through his thoughts. Like how did he ended sleeping on the hunter's chest. 

Dean was always adamant about the personal space thing and he was not one to show much affection in general. So far Dean had held him close like that was when he first woke up shrunk and the second when he had fallen unconscious. Castiel figured he must have done something wrong again. Well he knew he could easily fix one thing. He would do his best to respect personal space at this size. Castiel wanted to stay in everyone's good favors. Castiel pushed himself back into standing position and slowly made his was off the slumbering giant, trying his best not to wake him. 

Once he slid down Dean's side to the bed, he started to make his way across. Casitel figured that if he could get on the second pillow would be the best place for him to wait. Waking across the bed was a lot harder than he expected. Even though Castiel did not weigh much the mattress was still soft underneath his feet, kind of like walking on really weird sand. Then you had the added obstacle of the sheets and blankets bunching. Castiel would either have to walk around or awkwardly climb over. Finally he made it to the base of the pillow, when he looked up he decided it wasn't even worth it to try to scale it. Instead he opted for settling down in front of it for a rest. 

Castiel watched as Dean's chest rise and fall with each breath. It had been a long time since Castiel had just watch the hunter sleep. They had come a long way since he pulled the righteous man out of perdition. Multiple ups and downs. Castiel frowned at himself as he thought over some of the more unpleasant memories. He still couldn't forgive himself for certain parts. Even if Dean and Sam had. 

Maybe another half hour past by before Dean began to wake up. "nhnnn." Dean moved the hand not on his chest, using the heel of the palm to rub his eyes. "Hey Cas, how'd ya sleep?" Dean groaned, voice rough from just waking up. Dean realized that Cas wasn't underneath his hand, moving around his chest he tried to feel for Cas. "Cas! Shit, where'd you go?" With the realization that Cas was gone, Dean was now wide awake with slight panic. 

"DEAN! I'm right here!"

Dean looks to his left and down. There is Cas just sitting on the bed, safe. Dean released the breath he had been holding. Damn the thought of Cas missing was really doing a number on him. "How'd you end up there? I didn't throw you off did I?"

"No. I woke up before you and moved myself. I am sorry if I caused you to panic, that was not my intention."

"Nah, it's cool. Let's hit the bathroom and then see if the nerd squad are awake yet." Dean placed his hand palm up in front of Cas. Cas nodded and carefully climbed onto Dean hand, settling himself in the middle of his palm. 

After using the facilities Cas and Dean found that neither Sam nor Kevin were a wake yet. They had probably stayed up late researching. Not like there was anything to do but more research today. Dean was in a fairly good mood now. 

"Hey Cas I'm thinking of making a hearty breakfast of eggs, bacon, home fries, and pancakes for the nerds. You cool with chilling in the kitchen while I cook?"

"Of course Dean. That is very kind of you to do that for them."

Dean grunted, "If I don't Sam will just eat that gross Greek yogurt while Kevin shoves a poptart in his mouth. Neither of them eats right. Plus I like cooking and if I do say so myself I am pretty damn good at it."

Castiel nodded in agreement. Since becoming human, he did quite enjoy it when Dean did homemade meals for them. Out of the three in the bunker there was really no contest who was the best cook.

As they entered the kitchen Dean looked around trying to decide where the best spot to have Cas sit while he worked. There wasn't any truly perfect spots but decided that on the counter between the refrigerator and the sink would do. It would allow him to have the counter space on either side of the stove to work, but Cas wouldn't be too far away at all times. Dean suddenly had an idea and turned heel, heading straight back to his bed room.

"Dean, where are you going? I thought you were going to make breakfast?" Castiel asked from where he sat in Dean's chest. Staring up at the underside of Dean's chin. He tried not to pay attention to the uneasy feeling in his stomach as Dean moved quickly down the halls of the bunker. It may not seem fast to Dean, but Castiel felt like he was in a car speeding down the highway. He did his best not to allow any of his uncomfortableness show. Castiel refused to allow the brothers and Kevin have to make more changes things just to accommodate for him.

"Grabbing the lab coat that goes with those scrubs and a hand towel or shirt. Can't let ya freeze sitting on the counter while I cook."

"Oh, thank you."

"No problem Cas."

Once Dean had Cas in the lab coat and pretty much swaddled in one of his old well worn rock t-shirt he set to work on making breakfast.

Cas absently watched as Dean maneuver through the kitchen with ease. He liked watch Dean cook, it was definitely one of the few things that Dean did that truly made him happy. Castiel didn't pay too much attention as Dean worked, he got caught up in his thoughts. Trying to remember the night with the witch better, there must have been some clue to how this curse worked.

Eventually the remaining two people in the bunker woke up. Kevin didn't even bother saying anything until he had finished his first cup of coffee, while Sam set the table. Castiel was so lost in thought that he barely registered when Dean had finished cooking and that everyone was ready to eat. Sam laid a hand palm up in front of Cas.

"Need a lift?"

"Yes, thank you." Castiel climbed onto the offered hand. 

Dean and Kevin already had the table all set, and had began to dish out the food. Sam let Cas off near a plate that already had small portions of the breakfast items on it. Castiel was surprised to see four tiny circle pancakes.

He looked up to his right where Dean was seated. "Did you make these small pancakes just for me?"

"Yea. Figured it be nice, plus it was easy." Dean shrugged as he shoved some eggs in his mouth.

Castiel smiled, "Thank you, all the food looks great."

"I am so glad you guys are back." Kevin chimed in. "I fucking love your cooking Dean."

"Yea, thanks for breakfast Dean."

"Eh, no worries guys. Just find out how we can reverse what happen to Cas and I'll make sure you guys are fed."

At the mention of research Sam and Kevin looked at each other. 

"Hold it. I saw that look between ya two. What did you guys find out?" 

"Uh.... We don't wanna say yet. We want to check a couple more sources, confirm of theory first." Sam said.

"Oh come on. Just tell us."

Sam looked at Kevin, who just shrugged. Kevin knew better than to get in between the brothers discussion.

"Give us one more day Dean, then we'll tell you and Cas all that we have found so far."

"Fine." Dean huffed. 

Castiel shoulder sagged a bit, there had been a glimmer of hope for a cure but he still had at least another day and probably more shrunken. He returned to eating bits of eggs and pancakes. Both very easy to eat and enjoyable. Castiel wished he didn't have to use his hands but he would just have to make do for the time being.

Kevin volunteered to clean up, while Sam went to shower before returning to the library.

Cas looked up at Dean, "If you have things do today Dean you can leave me with Sam and Kevin in the library. I do not want to be a burden to you and keep you from normal things."

"What? Nah, you are fine Cas. If it was reversed I'm sure you'd look out for me. I don't mind." Dean also thought to himself that he actually liked being the one to look after Cas, knowing that their shrunken friend was safe out him at ease. "Unless you'd prefer to be with them?"

Cas suddenly felt uncomfortable, "No, no that's not it. I just wish to do what is easiest for everyone. I do not wish to cause more complications and unnecessary actions for anyone." He tried to explain.

Dean stared at Cas for a moment. The placed a hand palm up in front of him. "Hop on."

"Where are you going Dean?" Cas asked as he climb on and situated himself in the palm of Dean's hand.

"We are gonna give baby some TLC, it's been awhile." Dean explained as he headed for the garage.

Dean grabbed one of the tall stools from the work bench along with a sturdy box, setting up a nice spot to have Castiel sit and watch as he worked on the impala.

Once everything was settled Dean began a detailed cleaning and check up on the impala. As he went through each part, he explained to Cas all there was to know about the impala and how to keep her running. They took a short break around lunch time. Dean made some simple peanut butter and jelly sandwiches for the two of them. 

Since Cas becoming human, this was a staple in the bunker. Castiel was very pleased that he could still enjoy a peanut butter and jelly sandwich, as long as it was creamy peanut butter. He was also greatly enjoying listening to Dean teach him about the impala. He knew how important the car was to the hunter, to both brothers in fact. He knew it showed that Dean trusted him quite a lot to be showing how to take care of his baby, so he made sure to pay close attention.

Cas wasn't the only one enjoying the experience. It had been awhile since he got to teach someone about the impala. First it was Sammy growing up, making sure he knew how to treat her right if something happened to him. Then when he was living with Lisa, showing Ben how to properly take care of a car had made for some excellent bonding. Just like with the previous two, Cas seem to be just as interested if not more. Knowing that this was helping to distract him from his current predicament made it that much better.

At certain times he even had Cas climb into the engine of the car in order to getter a better understanding of how everything was connected and worked together. Cas asked a lot of questions, which Dean was always happy to give an answer too. It was a perfect break to all the hunting and weirdness. The two of them spent the whole day in the garage, even losing track of time. They probably would have kept going if Kevin hadn't stuck his head in and told them that Sam had picked up pizza for dinner.

After the two of them got semi washed up, Dean and Cas joined the others for pizza and a movie. Dean and Kevin had slowly been showing Cas all the must see films, tonight was Return of the Jedi. Dean set Cas up on the arm of the couch. It almost looked like a picnic spread, since there was a napkin the size of a blanket laid out with a small bit of pizza and a cap filled with water. 

Castiel tried his best to consume the pizza with out making a mess of himself but he was astound by the sheer amount of grease on such a tiny piece. Even after he finished, Castiel felt like he was covered from head to toe in the grease. This made watching the movie less pleasant but he didn't want to interrupt and ruin it for others. So he did his best to ignore the situation and watch this film that the other seemed to love so much though Castiel couldn't figure out why. 

Once the credits started to roll past on the screen Dean stood up, "And that's all you really need to see for Star Wars Cas. Everything else is just gravy. Or crap but we won't go there." He directed his last statement towards Kevin with a smirk, who nodded in response before letting out a yawn.

Kevin got up from where he was sitting on the ground. "Whelp I'm off to bed. Night guys."

"Hold it. You two said you had found something but wanted to wait to tell us. Well we waited, now tell us." Dean order and he crossed his arms over his chest.

Sam and Kevin looked at each other for a moment, before Sam let out a sigh. "Between what Castiel remembered, some research, and reviewing the case we came to the conclusion the curse is supposed to be some kind of lesson."

"A Lesson?!" Both Dean and Cas exclaimed but in different inflections. Dean was more aggravated by the outcome, while Castiel was confused.

"What the hell kind of lesson does she expect him to learn?" Dean growled.

"We were trying to figure that out, we think it has to do with him becoming human. Also we don't think she was a witch, instead maybe a lesser pagan God, trickster, or something. After going over the others incidents they seem more like They also were suppose to learn their lesson but they just most ended poorly. I made some calls and found more victims that were alive." Sam explained.

"Fine, so we just have to figure out this 'lesson' and then Cas should return to normal?"

"In theory, yes."

In the following moment of silence Sam's phone went off. "Hello? ... Oh, hi Garth. Yes we are here. No, Garth we can't, we have that thing we discussed earlier.... Garth, can't someone ....fine...fine Garth we'll take care of it. .... Yea, yea you owe us." After hanging up Sam ran a hand over his face before looking up at Dean.

"What does he want?" 

"He wants us to take care of a salt and burn. It is not far from here."

"Seriously? No we have other things to take care of, and he knows it." 

"Yes Dean, but he said the next closest hunter is four days out and we are only a six hour drive from the town. Beside we know the solution now, and until we figure out what the lesson is. While Kevin and Cas think about it we can save some lives with a simple case."

Dean let out a few grumbles, looked down at Cas before agreeing. "I'm gonna go for a drive." He stated and before anyone could stop him grabbed his jacket and keys, and left.

Sam sighed, Kevin shrugged, and Castiel just looked lost. "Kevin you go to bed. I've got Cas."

"Okay. Night guys."

"Good Night Kevin." Castiel called out as Kevin walked away.

"How are you doing?" Sam asked as he laid his hand palm up next to Cas.

"Alright, although I would like to get cleaned and changed. The pizza was a lot greasier than I expected."

"No problem Cas. Are the other clothes in Dean's room?"

"Yes, I believe so."

After stoping in Dean's room to get a change of clothes for Cas, this time one of the G.I. Joe outfits, he continued to the bathroom. Cas stood on the edge of the sink as Sam set up a make shift shower for him. This time including a towel hanging over the ledge into the basin so Cas had a way of climbing out. 

"I'm gonna sit on the ground while you shower and change. Is that okay?"

"That is fine." Castiel replied with a nod.

After turning the faucet to a good temperature, Sam sunk to the ground letting out another loud sigh. "I hope Dean gets back soon. I was hoping we could head out early tomorrow morning. Figured he be in agreement about getting this case over with as soon as possible."

"Why was he so upset by it? Hunting is what you do."

"Dean has never liked leaving something unfinished. He hates it even more when it involves someone he considers family. You know that right Cas, you are part of our weird family now. And you know Dean, he will fight till the bitter end to protect his family. We've already lost so many." Sam placed his head in his hands.

Luckily the sink basin served as a make shift megaphone and amplified Cas' voice. The was a long pause before Cas spoke. Mostly cause he didn't know how to respond to what Sam just said. "I am sorry Sam. I have known many, losing anyone is not easy. I am also greatly honored you both consider me family. I am very grateful to have such good friends as you and Dean. Thank you for looking out for me."

"Of course Cas. We know you'd do the same for both of us. And don't worry we'll figure this out. I'm gonna look into hypnosis when I get back, maybe we can get you to remember word for word what she said. There has got to be a clue somewhere."

Cas hummed to himself in agreement. He tried not to scold himself about not remembering properly but couldn't help it. If only he could, then this could all already be over with. Once cleaned Cas climbed up the towel out of the sink, dried off, and got dressed. "All set Sam."

Sam stood up, picked up all the left over pieces from the shower, and added Cas' dirty clothes to the little dryer mesh bag. Sam lace an open palm next to Cas, who immediately climbed on. "I guess I'll set up a bed for you in my room since Dean isn't back yet."

"Okay. Though there isn't anything. Last night I fell asleep on Dean. He said he didn't want to move me and risk me waking up."

"Uh. Okay then. I just grab a couple of clean old shirts. That should work." Sam did just that, making a make shift nest bed for Cas. The two of them settled in and said good night before Sam turned off the light.

Castiel only got a few hours of sleep before he was roughly, and rudely awaken by something grabbing him. In his half sleep state Castiel tried to fight his abducted off while yelling for help. But he could barely get a sound out when the pad of a large thumb covered his face along with the abductor making a loud 'shhhing' noise. There was much Castiel could do since the hand holding him circle his entire body, pinning his arms to his side. Castiel tried to see where he was being brought to in the darkness of the bunker.

Suddenly a light was turned on and Castiel found he was in Dean's bedroom. Castiel tried to lean his head back to see the face of his abductor. As he was leaning back the hand opened, just a few inches above a pillow but to Castiel it was more like a few feet. Luckily the pillow cushioned his fall and was not injured. Now he could clearly see that his abductor was indeed Dean. A drunk Dean.

"Dean. What is the meaning of this?!" Cas asked. He needed an explanation. 

"Needed to make sure you were okay." Dean slurred.

"I was perfectly fine with Sam, Dean. There was no need to grab me and then toss me on your bed." Castiel argued back.

"Just needed." Dean said in a grumbled slur as he kicked his shoes off and pulled of his pants. Once he was down to his boxers and t-shirt, Dean turned off the lights before felling onto The bed stomach down. Causing Castiel to be launched into the air. Hitting the pillow a second time, this time a little harder knocked the wind out of him. As he struggle to breath he could hear Dean giggling, saying something about flying Angels. 

Castiel didn't have a long recovery time before Dean's hand was completely blanketing him. Holding him in place on the pillow very close to Dean's face, which too slightly glazed over green eyes were staring at him. Dean mumbled the word, "Safe." Before passing out. 

Castiel tried his best to get comfortable in what little movement he had. It looked like he wasn't going anywhere soon. Let out a frustrated sigh before the sleep he was so abruptly awoken from over took him once again. He knew that even drunk, Dean would never allow him to get hurt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed the chapter. I will try my hardest to do at least one update a month. A huge thank you to all the kudos, bookmarks, comments, and hits. It always makes me so happy to see that people like this silly fic of mine and can't wait for the next part. Again I am so sorry it took so long. Hugs for everyone! :)


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so freaking sorry about how long this took, and honestly I'm still not happy with it and wish I had more. But something is better than nothing, right?

Castiel tried his best to get sleep but unlike sober Dean, drunk Dean was not still sleeper. Several times during the short few hours Dean changed position and dragged Castiel along for the rid. In Dean's unconscious state Castiel was nothing more than a teddy bear that he wouldn't let go. Luckily his grip wasn't tight but still the whole situation was uncomfortable. Castiel went from lying on the pillow to on Dean's chest to the other side of the pillow and back to Dean's chest. Finally Castiel thought the movement may have finally stopped but he couldn't catch a break as the door for the bedroom swung open.

"Dean! Cas is missing! Kevin is still searching the bunker but . . . . What the hell Dean?!" Sam barged into the room yelling, flipping on the lights. Castiel wished he could have cover his ears but the hand currently gripping him wouldn't allow him to.

As Dean let out a groan he let go of Cas to use the hand to rub his eye while his other arm was starting to prop him up. "Why ya gotta be so loud Sammy?" 

Castiel tumbled down Dean's chest till he hit the bed spread bunch at Dean's waist. As Dean continued to sit up some of the covers fell and completely covered Castiel, he began to struggle. He knew that he could get injured being hidden with an unaware giant sleepy Dean moving around above him.

"Dean what the hell were you thinking? Kevin and I have been going out of our minds this morning and you had him all along! Stop moving you idiot." Sam said firmly as he moved forward, putting a hand on Dean's shoulder.

"What are you talking about?" Dean pushed Sam's hand off him as he continued to get out of bed.

Castiel felt himself getting pushed around and further wrapped up in the covers. He tried to call out but he could tell his voice was being muffled by the fabric.

Through his pig headed-ness Dean finally got out of bed and stood up facing Sam. "Tell me what the hell is going on?" He demanded.

Sam ignored him as he carefully moved the covers around until he found who he was looking for. Gently he scooped Cas up. "Are you okay?" Sam asked as he slowly rotated Cas looking him over for obvious injuries.

"I am unharmed Sam. Could you please put me down on the night stand for a moment?"

"What the hell is Cas doing in my bed?!"

"Sure Cas." Sam lowered his hand to the night stand so Cas can slide off. "You for some unknown stupid reason took Cas in the middle of the night. So why don't you tell us?" Sam gave Dean mega bitch face glare.

"I didn't even know I had him. Fuck. Sorry Cas." Dean crouched down so his face was level with Cas. "I didn't hurt ya did I?"

"No Dean, I am luckily unharmed. You did not hurt me in your drunken stupor, though I do not appreciate being used as a teddy bear."

"I am so sorry Cas. I guess I drank too much last night." Dean apologize, rubbing a hand on the back of his neck.

Sam let out a snort. "I'll say. How'd you get home? Don't tell me you drove the impala drunk again?"

Dean just glared at Sam. "I'm sorry okay. I swear I will not get drunk again till Cas is back to normal size, okay? Sound good?"

Both Sam and Cas nodded. 

Sam laid a hand palm up in front of Cas, "Come with me Cas, let's leave Dean to get ready. We are leaving in thirty." 

Sam carried Cas out of the room and to the bathroom. "Are you sure you are alright Cas?"

"Yes, tired from lack of sleep but I meant it when I said I was unharmed." Cas slid off Sam hand onto the sink counter top. 

"Okay, I'm glad. I'll go grab you a new set of clothes while you get cleaned up." Sam said as he finished setting up the sink area for Cas.

"Thank you Sam."

"No problem, be right back."

Cas took his time getting ready, enjoying the steady stream of warm water. At least he could still had this pleasure. If Cas was being honest with himself, he was really not happy that the boys were leaving. Not that he had anything against the young prophet but he definitely felt safer with the boys around. Plus Kevin had a tendency to get wrapped up in his work and forget everything and one. Cas admitted he had some concerns being left alone with the prophet for an extended period of time.

Cas let out a sigh. Nothing that could be done now. The boys couldn't not save innocent lives just to make sure he felt comfortable. As Cas finished he used the hand towel draped into the sink to climb out and dry off with. Wrapped in part of the towel Cas waited for Sam to return with new clothes.

"Gotcha one of the G.I. Joe outfits. I've got the rest of the clothes in the washer and Kevin should be able to handle moving everything to the dryer, nothing should be lost since they are in the mesh bag. So you'll have plenty of clothes till we get back. Shouldn't be more than a day or two." Sam explained as he placed the clothes on the sink.

"Thank you, if you wouldn't mind turning around for a moment."

"Of course." Sam turned around to give Cas some privacy while he dressed. One of the major downsides to the doll clothes was the lack of underwear, Cas was not fond of going commando.

"All set." Cas called out.

Sam laid his hand on the sink in an act that was becoming far too comfortable, Cas climbed on to be carried to a new location.  
In the kitchen Kevin sat at the table eating a bowl of cereal, while Dean started on his second cup of coffee. As Sam and Cas walked in they caught the tail end of their convo.

"And if we are not back on the third day you are to call the three names on this list and get one of them to come here and help." Dean instructed, putting a sheet of paper on the fridge with Jody Mills, Charlie Bradbury, and Linda Tran names and numbers.

"You seriously don't trust me to take care of him for more than two days?"

"Nope. I definitely trust your mother and Jody, they both know how to take care of people. And between you and Charlie, Cas will have double the chance of not being ignored completely. I think that's everything." 

Sam lowered his hand to the kitchen table so Cas could slide off. Already on the table was a small stack of Cas sized pancakes, eggs, bits of bacon, a drop of syrup, and a bottle cap with orange juice.

"Dean did you make this?" Cas inquired.

"Uh, yea. Consider it part of my on going apology about last night. Plus it might be the last good meal you have for a while."

"Hey! I can cook." Kevin protested.

"Just boiling hot dogs doesn't count as cooking."

"Dean we should get going." Sam interrupted picking up a duffel bag.

"Okay. Be careful you two, and if we aren't back in two days call one of those three. We will try to check in." Dean instructed picking up his duffel and giving the two at the table a once over. "I really don't like this." Dean mumbled to himself as he walked pass Sam leaving the kitchen.

"Bye guys." Sam said with a wave. 

Castiel and Kevin each said goodbye to the brothers as they continued to eat their breakfast.

The first day of just the two of them went fine. Kevin set Castiel up on the same table he was working on in the library. While Kevin continued his translation of the tablet, Castiel sat on the same tshirt Dean had grabbed for him yesterday while using a touchscreen phone to keep himself entertained.

Castiel had decided to continue watching Dr. Sexy, he didn't want to admit it but he was starting to really enjoy the show. Kevin actually took short breaks from translating to take care the two them. It was the second day once late afternoon hit that things took a bad turn.

The following afternoon, Castiel started to become restless. He need to get up and move more. He felt like he was cooped up being confined to tabled tops. It was either the nightstand, research table, or kitchen. No one was around and Kevin was basically glued to the chair except for using the restroom or getting food. He was starting to feel a little more comfortable at this height and wanted to explore the bunker.

"Kevin?"

"Yea?" He replied without even looking up.

"Do you think you could place me on the floor? Since it is only the two of us I would like to walk around a bit, he'll myself get even more used to the bunker at my new height."

Kevin looked up, "Ummm are your sure that's a good idea?" 

"Why wouldn't it be? It is just the two of us, plus I am incredibly bored just sitting up here. I believe an applicable term is "stir crazy". I need to stretch my legs and move around."

"I dunno, Cas. What if the boys get back?" Kevin replied with a lot of hesitation in his voice.

"I'll stick to the walls then, and you know I'm done there and if they do return just come get me. I probably won't get far. Please Kevin." Castiel pleaded

Kevin let out a large sigh, "Fine, but for the record I don't like it." Kevin placed his hand Palm up beside Castiel to allow him to climb on. Then lowered his hand to the ground by his feet. "Stay near the sides and don't wander anywhere that I can't reach you. Okay?"

"Yes, yes I understand. Thank you Kevin." Castiel slipped off Kevin's hand and started to walk way.

Kevin gave the shrunken angel one last look before returning to translate the tablet.

Everything was so different from Castiel's new perspective, chair and table legs towered above him like great redwoods. The floor wasn't as smooth as it appeared to be at normal sized, the grain of the wood looked so intriguing at this level. Castiel could also see that the boys and Kevin did not clean as well as they could. Something that he would have to change once he was big again.

Even if the size of all the furniture around him was slightly intimidating, Castiel was really like the feeling of freedom he had currently. For the last few days the only alone time he had was when he used the bathroom, now no one was looming over him watching him. 

After about two hours Castiel finally finished his first loop around the room. He was able to identify some good hiding spot if necessary, it was weird how his brain seemed to be able to spot the rather quickly. He approached the doorway to the next room and after quick contemplation Castiel decided he would explore the hallway that lead to the kitchen. He was starting to feel tired but it felt too good to be moving around without being hovered over. 

Castiel made it about half through the hall, fully distracted by taking in all his surroundings that he didn't hear the boy return. It wasn't until the ground beneath his feet shoot with tremors as two giants rapidly approached the tiny angel standing directly in the middle of the hallway. Something that he had promised Kevin he wouldn't do. Of course Kevin also hadn't heard the boys enter the bunker, still absorbed in translating.

Castiel froze like a deer in headlights, trying to decide the best course of action but he didn’t have much time. Finally when his brain finally sent out orders to the rest of the body, Castiel started to sprint towards the bookshelf against the wall. The first shelf was low enough to the ground that Castiel figured he could pull himself up onto it. That should be safe until someone found him.

The problem was he had taken too much time thinking of what to do that when Castiel had started to sprint away the boys were already too close. They were engrossed in a conversation about the salt and burn they just completed, arguing of course. Castle almost made out of harms way, almost. Without evening feeling it, Dean accidentally clipped Castiel with his boot, kicking him the rest of the way to the bookshelf. Castiel’s whole body was aching, but with the last of his energy Castiel pushed to move himself to get up onto the bottom shelf and hidden between two books that were tilted forming a gap. As soon as he felt slightly safe, Castiel passed out from the pain.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another cliffhanger with Cas in touble.... sorry XP --- I will try to be better about posting sooner, I promise nothing but to continue to work on it and my very slow place. The usual excuses of that life is a bitch. Till next time.


End file.
